


The Phanfiction

by reagantheknight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Multi, just so you know, the authors and a friend, there are 4 self-inserted characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reagantheknight/pseuds/reagantheknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan, Devany, Nailynn, Phil, and Reagan live in a flat together in London. Adventures ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devany's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this with two other people, but they don't have AO3 accounts. This will be posted on wattpad, tumblr, and a couple other sites, and I will give links once I get they

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read it on Tumblr!: http://thedramageeksstuff.tumblr.com/tagged/the-phanfiction

I was walking down the streets of Islington, London with my group of friends; Reagan, Nailynn, [Dan](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=9357741&.svc=copypaste&id=141656627), and [Phil](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=9357741&.svc=copypaste&id=141655870). And Nailynn was Vlogging. Again.

“Hey guys, it’s [TheDramaGeeks](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=9357741&.svc=copypaste&id=141307085) with DanAndPhilGames! Otherwise known individually as AmazingPhil, danisnotonfire, CallOfThe Void, TheLionAndHisLlama, and lastly, PunkRockGalaxies. What’re we gonna go do today?”

“We’re gonna go watch INTERSTELLAR!!” Screamed Reagan.

“I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA GO WATCH OUIJA.” Screamed Nailynn, towards the camera.

“Its not very nice to yell at your fans, guys…” Phil mutters from behind her.

"Oh shut up, we do it all the time." Dan said.

“But what are we gonna watch guys??” I whined.

"We can just go eat and then decide what to watch later." Dan suggested.

"That's a great idea, Dan." I smiled.

"Well then where are we going to eat? Wasn't there a new restaurant in town? What's it called again?" Reagan asked, calming down a bit.

"I'm not really in the mood for fancy. We could go to Nando's?" Phil said, us all nodding in agreement.

By now Nailynn had stopped the camera and we were heading to the nearest Nando's, which really wasn't that far from where we were. The street wasn’t that crowded, and we didn’t bump into any fans. That was fortunate.

"Welcome to Nando's. I'll be right with you," said a ginger service girl.

Daniel smiled at the girl and extended his hand. "I'm Dan," he said as he gave the service girl a quick once over.

The girl smiled, "Holly."

A pang in my chest told me I was getting jealous. Was Daniel flirting with this service girl? How typical.

I've known Dan for about three years now and I've had feelings for him for almost two years. He doesn't know. Phil does, though.

That's why he came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he simply frowned.

I shrugged his hand away and followed Holly to our table. We sat in a booth with a chair at the end of the table. I sat next to Dan and Nailynn sat next to Phil. Reagan sat at the end of the table.

"Do they have anything vegetarian?" Whined Nailynn.

"They have grilled cheese." I pointed out.

"Really?!"

Phil chuckled. "Yes, they do."

Nailynn picked up a menu and began searching. After a few minutes of flipping back and forth between the pages, she finally gave up. "I don't see it anywhere."

Phil laughed, shaking his head, "That may be because it's in the kid's menu."

Disappointment flashed over her face as she looked down. "You aren't ordering from the kids menu," I said.

Dan looked over at me, perking an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"She is a grown woman, Daniel," I said, turning to face him.

Dan smiled, turning back to Nailynn. "Just one second please." He then turned to Holly who was returning to the table with five waters. "Holly, can I have a Nandino's menu for the 20 year old child."

Holly smiled, "Of course."

I rolled my eyes. Nailynn can be such a child sometimes.

 


	2. Nailynn's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read it on Tumblr! http://thedramageeksstuff.tumblr.com/tagged/the-phanfiction

I was sitting next to Phil in Nando's, waiting for my grilled cheese sandwich, when Devany glared at me, "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Drumming. You suck at drumming."

My hands fell into my lap as I realized I had been subconsciously drumming on the table. Holly came to the table and served us our food. My sandwich was tiny, and it tasted like shit, but it was better than meat. Everyone else was enjoying their food, too.

“So what movie are we going to watch?” Devany wiped the food from her mouth. “We should figure it out before we leave.”

“I vote for Interstellar, obviously." Reagan said triumphantly, though her voice was muffled thanks to a quarter of a hamburger in her mouth. I’m pretty sure she does that just to annoy me. She can be such a five year old when she wants to.

I went to Fandango on my phone, scrolling through the new showings.

"We can go see The Judge. It's rated R, but Robert Downey Jr. Is in it."

"SOLD." Reagan and Devany 'shout' in unison. Dan smiling brightly in agreement, Phil smiling his Phil smile, also agreeing.

******

After the movie, we went back to our flat and hung out. I edited the small portion of video I took during the trip. Reagan fell asleep on the couch, and eventually we had to wake her up and make her go to her room, which ended up in us half carrying/half dragging her onto her bed. Dan and Phil played Skyrim, and Devany browsed Tumblr. One by one, we all went to bed. As I turned off the light, I thought about how everyone had changed since we met and started living together. It took a while for me to fall asleep after that.

 


	3. Reagan's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read it on TUmblr!: http://thedramageeksstuff.tumblr.com/tagged/the-phanfiction

I awoke to the sound of someone making coffee in the kitchen and my alarm clock going off. It said 8:30, which means I was behind schedule. I’ve always had routines for each day, so even though I was the youngest, I was always on time. I walked into the living room in my favorite hoodie, which was big enough to hide the sleep shorts I was wearing under it. Nailynn was sitting on the couch, so I sat next to her and put my legs over her lap.

“Helloooo.” I said, still half asleep. “What time did I go to bed? I feel like I haven’t sleep in ages."

“You didn’t. We had to carry you, Reagan. Because you fell asleep on the couch again.”

“I can’t help it. Everyone here has a weird sleep schedule, okay? Don’t blame me for doing it, Ms. I-fall-asleep-on-the-couch-every-night-because-I-don’t-have-my-own-room.”I knew I lost her, she was back into the deep, dark realms of tumblr. I got up and went to the kitchen, finding [Dan](https://secure.static.tumblr.com/89ccb2f4acfca9240e5b4180929c7db0/sdmmftq/rZCncp4nv/tumblr_static_tumblr_static_5hep0hcvpuo0o4408soss0scs_1280.gif) in there, drinking some coffee.

“Why are you up so early? You usually don’t leave your bed till like, twelve.”

"Because I had to pee, and I was hungry. Are you wearing shorts under that?" He gestured to my legs, which seemed like they weren't covered with anything but my hoodie. "Did you fall asleep in that? That's weird."

"Yeah, I am." I lifted [my sweatshirt up a bit, revealing my bright blue shorts](http://www.polyvore.com/reagan_sleep_oufit/set?id=141938302&lid=4062303). "And fuck you, it's not weird. It feels like you're being hugged."

He looked down, smiling at the ground as he let out a deep chuckle, then walked out into the living room where everyone but Devany was.

"Anyone know where Lewey is?" I ask.

"I'm playing DND in my room!!" She shouts from behind her closed door. "And never call me that ever again!!!"

"Lewey!" Dan shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DANIEL."

"MAKE ME."

"Please God, DONT HAVE SEX." Nailynn interjected.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA HAVE SEX!" Both Dan and Devany yelled at Nailynn.

"Suure." I smiled. "Remember to use protection!" I went to my room and grabbed my phone off my nightstand and sat on my bed. Two new messages from Roman.

"FUCK YOU!" Dan and Devany yelled in sync.

"No thanks!" I responded. I read the messages.

Roman: Hey! How's life?

Roman: college sucks man

I smiled, remembering one of my best friends from when I was growing up. I struggled to come up with an answer, then responded.

Reagan: Nothing, much. Yeah, I know college sucks, I'm still going, just like you. How's life for you, still marine biology?

Nailynn walked into the room, sitting down in my desk chair. "Who are you texting?"

"Roman."

"Wasn't he that kid you had a big crush on for, like, ever?"

"Yeah, why? We weren't just love interests in your head, Nailynn. We were best friends. I still miss him a lot."

"I bet.  Anyway, breakfast's ready."

She walked out, I stuffed my phone in my pocket and followed her, turning off the lights and closing the door as I left. Phil had made pancakes, and all of us sat and ate, tossing conversation back and forth. As I went up to wash my plate, my phone rang, telling me a message had come.

Roman: yeah. Being an author must be fun. Life's pretty good, really tired, though. Once we're done with college, wanna write a book together?

"Who's that?" Dan asked over my shoulder. I jumped, spinning around and grabbing his wrist. "Ow!!! Let go, please!"I released his hand.

"An old friend. No one you need to worry about. "

"Her old boyfriend!" Nailynn shouted from the couch.

"Fuck you! He wasn't my boyfriend!"

"Oooh! What's his name? How old is he?" Dan questioned.

"Since when did you guys become my older siblings?"

"His name is Roman! And he's 19, like Reagan!" Nailynn interrupted.

I groaned. "You suck, Nailynn."

"Where does he live? In London?"

"No, he's going to college in Hawaii. But he lived in Longview, like us."

"Ohh," said [Phil.](http://media2.giphy.com/media/gLzqcV9jlIIx2/200_s.gif) "Long distance relationships are the worst."

“Shut up! We WEREN’T DATING! AND WE NEVER WILL!” I stomped my foot like a child.

Nailynn rolled her eyes, “Whatever, Reagan!”

"Even if I did have a crush on him, he didn't feel the same about me."

"Ha! So you admit you liked him!" Phil pointed at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. It doesn't matter any more." I said. "I'm gonna take a shower."


	4. Devany's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read it on Tumblr!: http://thedramageeksstuff.tumblr.com/tagged/the-phanfiction

Reagan had left an hour ago and Nailynn and Phil had gone to go get 'groceries.' Dan had locked himself in his room with his laptop; I didn't want to know what he was doing.

 

Anyway, while everybody was gone, I decided I'd do some laundry. I grabbed an empty laundry basket and started walking around the flat, picking up articles of clothing from the ground.

 

I had gathered three of Nailynn's shirts, ten pairs of Phil's socks, three pairs of my jeans, and five of Reagan's waterlogged jackets, when I came to the door of Daniel's room.

 

I raised my hand to the door and knocked. "Come on in," came Dan's muffled-through-the-door response.

 

I turned the door knob and walked in to see Dan sitting at his computer desk. He had his webcam on, and from what I could see, he was broadcasting live on Youcam.

 

"Oh, hello, Lewey," he said.

 

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Fuck you, Daniel."

 

"Wanna join?"

 

"No, thanks. I'm doing laundry. Need anything washed?" I looked around his room, messy around the edges but not where the camera could see. Clever. "And I'm not doing all of this." I motioned to a wall of crap the camera couldn't see.

 

"Just the stuff closest to the door, please." He gestured to a spot near my feet. "Doesn't Reagan usually do the wash? Where is everyone?"

 

"Reagan usually does, but she left about an hour ago. Nailynn and Phil left to get groceries. I'll get these cleaned for you, though." I picked the clothes up and left the room.

 

A few minutes later, I heard Daniel calling for me. I hurried back to his room, thinking it was something mediocre. I opened the door to see him laying on his bed, upside down, with his feet on the wall. "What do you want, Daniel??"

 

"I don't want," he said. "The cult does."

 

"What do they want?" I asked.

 

"You."

 

I choked back a snort and perked a pierced eyebrow, "Why?"

 

Dan rolled onto the ground and peered at his computer screen, reading what his viewers were saying. "Dev-iel forever."

 

I laughed, feeling a blush burn into my cheeks. Did they know about my crush on Dan? I had made a point of not telling anybody, not even my fans.

 

Dan chuckled, "What in the world is 'deviel?'"

 

"Our ship name," I said without thought.

 

Dan looked at me, "Well you would know, wouldn't you, Lewey?"

 

I glared at him, rolling my eyes. "Whatever, Daniel."

 

"They want us to kiss," he said.

 

"What?!"

 

Dan shrugged, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Um..."

 

I walked over to the computer and sat down beside him. I raise my middle finger to the camera.

 

"Fuck no, we're not going to kiss. That's fucked up."

 

"Okay, fine. Disappoint the danosaurs." He said, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

 

"Let's look at more questions."

 

"'Can you collaborate together? You've never done that before.'" He read.

 

"Have we really never collabbed before?" I asked.

 

"I guess so..."

 

"Well what would we collab about? Would it be like Phil is not on fire or like we play cards against humanity?"

 

"I don't know, Devany. We'll figure it out when we get there."

 

Slam. The sound of the door being closed rang through the flat. Someone was home, and they were mad. They knocked on the door.

 

"Come in." Dan said.

 

Reagan walked in. "Where are Nailynn and Phil? And do we have any vanilla extract?"

 

"They went to go get groceries. And no, we don't."

 

"Ugh. Alright. Well, I'll be in my room. Use protection, asshats." Reagan walked out of the room.

 

"Fuck you!" I shouted.

 

"Love you too!" She responded from the living room.

 

Dan was looking at the screen, and many comments popped up, asking who the visitor was, and if she had been in a video before.

 

"She's Reagan, or PunkRockGalaxies. And she's not a visitor, she lives here, with us." He responded.

 

"What about we make a gaming video?"

 

"What should we play?"

 

"DND?"

 

"I don't know how to play..."

 

"I'll teach you then."

 

"Okay, fine..."

 

******

"Okay, so, press A to attack with your sword, press The other buttons to use your varying powers, press START to pause the game or save it, you can also step on a Check Point to save. Press BACK to go to your Player Menu, use the joy sticks to move, press LT to heal your health, press RT to heal your power,  or is it LB and RB? I forget. You'll figure it out when we get to the game. But, that's just the basics. It's easy. It'll be fun." I explained.

 

******

"It's easy you said, it'll be fun you said."

 

I paused the game. "Just let me help you." I placed my small hands over his larger ones, showing him, once again, the basic controls of the game.

"Got it now?"

 

"I don't know yet. Let's just play."

 

"Fine." I unpaused the game.

 

******

"You're actually doing pretty well now, Dan."

 

"Why, thank you, Lewey." He smirked.

 

I playfully swatted him in the arm. "Don't ever call me that again. Ever."

 

Dan looked at me, a mischievous grin playing the corners of his mouth. "Lewey."

 

"Fuck you," I said, shoving him lightly.

 

"Tell me when."

 

I threw him a dirty look and rolled my eyes, pausing the game. "I'm thirsty. Do you want a cup of coffee?"

 

He put down his remote and stood up, running his fingers through his hair. "No. I'm good, thanks."

 

I shrugged and went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

 

After I'd poured my coffee, I was walking back into the front room when I collided with something warm and fleshy. Coffee splashed out of my cup and soaked our shirts.

 

"Shit," I said. "Dammit, Dan!"

 

I looked up to glare at him, but was stopped when his lips collided with mine.

 

I pulled away, confused. "Dan! What the fuck! Did you just-"

 

"Yes," he cut me off. "Sorry! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just... You probably wouldn't even want to kiss me."

 

Dan stepped away from me, turning away and shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Devany. I'm so sorry. It was stupid."

 

I reached out towards him, grabbing his arm. “Wait! I.. uh.. I, oh fuck it.”  I mumbled the last phrase, standing on my toes to see eye-to-eye with Dan before returning the kiss. I pulled back.”I, uh, I love you too.” I dropped his arm, and hurried out of the room. _Oh shit._

  
  



	5. Nailynn's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read it on Tumblr! www.thedramageeksstuff.tumblr.com/tagged/the-phanfiction

"What about this one?" I called to Phil from across the store.

 

He looked up from a rack of cat t-shirts and made a disgusted face. "You wouldn't wear that," he said.

 

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the hot pink jacket I'd grabbed. "You're right; it's hideous," I said, tossing it back into the bin I'd pulled it from.

 

Phil and I continued to look for clothes for a few more minutes before I looked up to meet his green-blue eyes, they even have yellow flecks around the iris i’ve never noticed before. how pretty. "Why are you staring at me?" I laughed.

 

He looked away, light pink dusting his cheeks. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was."

 

I laughed and went over to where he was standing. "Well, we should probably get real groceries now."

 

He nodded. My phone buzzed, saying I had a text.

 

Reagan: when you get the real groceries, could you get some vanilla extract? And check how much a graph notebook is, please.

 

Nailynn: okay. Why do you need vanilla extract?

 

Reagan: reasons. Some chocolate chips also.

 

Nailynn: whatever. I’ll see about it.

 

I looked up to meet Phil’s eyes again. “Dammit, Philip. Quit staring at me; you’re making me self-conscious.”

 

He blushed again, “Sorry…”

 

I smiled and turned to leave the store when my eyes landed on a [cream-coloured skater dress.](http://www.polyvore.com/chi_london_baroque_skater_dress/thing?id=123832517) I gasped and ran to it, picking it up. “Phil! Look at this; it’s beautiful….” I turned around to see him chuckling.

 

“Would you like to try it on?” he asked.

 

I grinned, nodding happily.

 

I walked out of the fitting room wearing the dress a few minutes later. Phil was grinning as I spun in a circle, showing off the dress. “How do I look?”

 

Phil chuckled, “Amazing…”

 

I blushed lightly, smiling as I twirled again. I stopped twirling and looked at the price tag, frowning. Way out of my budget. “Let me change, and then we can leave…?”

 

Phil nodded, “Of course.”

 

\---time skip---

“Reagan needs vanilla extract and chocolate chips!” I shouted at Phil as we ran through the aisles of the grocery store, acting like two year olds as usual.

 

He stopped, grabbing the needed ingredients. “What else?!”

 

I stopped, pulling out my phone to look at the shopping list:

 

  * cereal

  * apples

  * vanilla extract

  * chocolate chips




 

“That’s all,” I said. “Let’s go…”

 

It was pouring when we left the store. the streets were beginning to flood. I spotted my car and began hurrying toward it. Phil sat in the passenger’s seat and the groceries were in the back. I turned the key in the ignition, receiving nothing. “Dammit!” I smacked the dash, “Come on….” I turned the key again. Nothing.

 

“Piece of shit,” I muttered as  gave up.

 

Phil chuckled and pulled out his phone, “I’ll call a tow.”

 

I ran my fingers through my [hair](http://www.polyvore.com/maroon_ombre_color_hair_dye/thing?id=120143333) and closed my eyes. My damn car was always doing this!

 

“They should be here in about half an hour,” said Phil. “What now?”

 

“We wait?”

 

“That’s no fun,” he said.

 

I looked over at him to see him [crossing his eyes](https://33.media.tumblr.com/768330df66cb7bf871917a3a5b6b20ff/tumblr_mksrqmtTM81rcfq2vo1_500.gif). I laughed, “What do you suggest we do, then?”

 

“SHOPPING!”

 

“We just did that, Philip.” I pulled out my phone, “We could, however, vlog.”

 

He smiled, “Very well…”

 

“Hi, guys! It’s me, Nailynn.” I smiled at the camera. “And I’m here with Amazingphil. My car broke down and we’re stuck in the rain!”

 

Phil laughed and said, “Two brits stuck in London rain, heaven forbid.”

 

I turned to him and stuck my tongue out, “I’m not technically a brit.”

 

“Oh, my bad, Mrs. All American.”

 

I smiled and stopped filming. “Phil,” I said, “Why were you staring at me in the store?”

 

A light blush dusts his cheeks and he looks away, “I-I didn’t realize I was…”

 

“That’s a load of bull shit, Philip!” I said, swatting his arm playfully. “Tell me the truth…”

 

“You’re beautiful, Nailynn.”

 

His words caught me off guard, making my cheeks burn and my heart flutter. “Um… Thanks? I think? You’re beautiful, too?”

 

Phil smiled, looking up at me and meeting my eyes. Before I knew what was happening, our lips collided. His were warm, soft, plump.

 

I pulled away, “Phil…”


	6. Reagan's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read it on Tumblr! www.thedramageeksstuff.tumblr.com/tagged/the-phanfiction

I groaned. Why does my stomach have to always want food? I rolled off my bed and walked out of my room. As I was walking into the kitchen, I saw Dan standing in the living room, as still as a statue. His shirt was wet, and it smelled like coffee.

 

“What happened? Do you need a towel? Are you okay..” My question tapered off as I noticed the confused look on Dan’s face. He seemed startled. “Hey, um, Dan? Helllooo?” I waved my hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his daydream.

 

“What? Uh, yeah I’m fine. Where’s Devany? I need to ask her something.” He started to make towards Devany’s room.

 

“Hold on,” I stepped in front of him.” What happened? Devany ran into our room, also covered in-” I realized.”Oh my god!! Did you two kiss? Actually, don’t go in our room just yet. I’ll be right back.”

 

I raced into my room, jumping onto Devany’s bed where she was hiding under the covers.

 

“Devany, Devany! Did you and Dan kiss? What happened? Tell me!" I shook her shoulder.

 

"Go away!" Her response was muffled by her blanket.

 

"I'm not gonna laugh! Besides, I think Dan likes you too." I got up. "Well, guess I'm gonna go tell Dan that you love him! Bye!" I walked out of the room, into the kitchen where Dan was.

 

"You can go talk to her now. Pretty soon I'm going to be the only one who hasn't made out with anyone."

 

"Just wait. You'll understand when you're older." He walked into mine and Devany's room.

 

"Fuck off, Dan." I sat down on the couch, and opened my laptop.

 

About an hour later, Nailynn and Phil walked into the flat, smiling at each other. I groaned."please don't say you kissed. Did you kiss? You better not have kissed." I wagged my finger at them.

 

They looked at each other, then Nailynn answered. "We kissed."

 

"Fucking called it!" I threw my hands in the air. "I'm gonna be the goddamned fifth wheel! Where am I gonna hang out when you have sex?! Devany and Dan have our room, and your room's the living room!"

 

"We're not going to have sex! Reagan you are a grade-A asshole do you know that- wait what did you say about being the fifth wheel? And Devany and Dan?"

 

"Go ask yourself. " I pointed to our room. "Just knock first."

 

Nailynn rolled her eyes and sat on the sofa beside me. “We got your vanilla and chocolate chips,” she said as she turned on the television to watch reruns of Doctor Who.

 

I smiled, “Thanks.”

 

In my pocket, my phone buzzed, alerting me of a text message. I pulled it out to see Roman’s name. I smiled and read the message;

 

Roman: Open your door.

 

Reagan: Why?

 

Roman: Would you just do it?

 

I sighed and stood up, walking to the front door. I pulled it open and gasped. Standing in front of me was Roman. He was smiling, lighting his blue eyes up even more than they usually were. His hair seemed to have gotten darker since I last saw him. He looked tired, but excited, like a puppy.

 

“Roman! Hi!” I reached up and started fixing my hair, I hadn’t told him I’d dyed it. He smiled down at me. “I didn’t expect you to ever come and visit,” I said.

 

He grinned, “I just had to see you. I couldn’t stand being so far away from you. Reagan, How do I say this?...I love you.”

 

My cheeks burned bright red and I smiled, “R-Roman… I- uh- I love you, too.”

 

He grinned and leaned down to kiss me. His lips were soft against mine; and warm. The kiss made my heart flutter. Warmth spread throughout my body.

 

“Oh! Roman, hi!” said Nailynn from behind me.

 

I pulled out of the kiss, my cheeks fire engine red. “Um… Yeah, so… Roman’s here.”

 

“So much for being the fifth wheel, right?” she smirked.

 

“Fuck off” I groaned. “Go have sex with Phil.”

 

“We aren’t having sex, Reagan, goddamn!” She rolled her eyes and left the room.

 

“Says who? Everyone ships you guys.” I turned back to Roman.”Yep, that’s Nailynn for you. And yeah, I’d love to write a book with you.”

 

"Sweet. Wanna go get some Starbucks?"

 

"Sure, I'd love that. Just let me grab my bag.” I walked into the living room, and gestured for him to follow. I grabbed my[ purse](http://www.polyvore.com/aldo_furry/thing?id=124701227) that held my phone, id, wallet, house key and all the other essentials. He smiled and we walked out of the flat and down the hall. He held my hand calmly, making me blush.

 

“I thought you said I had cooties.” I teased. Roman had always hated it when I grabbed his hand when we were younger. “And that you didn’t have a crush on me.”

 

“Maybe I changed my mind. People do that, you know.”

 

“Everyone but you. Last time I checked, you were really fucking stubborn about not dating me.”

 

“Maybe I was hiding it.”

 

“Sure."


	7. Devany's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read it on Tumblr! www.thedramageeksstuff.tumblr.com/tagged/the-phanfiction

I was still cocooned in my duvet when I heard the door to mine and Reagan's bedroom open and close quietly.

 

"Go away, Reagan, or Nailynn, or- whoever you are! Just leave me alone!"

 

"What if I don't wanna go?"

 

"Dan..." I breathed out.

 

I heard light footsteps coming toward me, then my bed was weighed down as Dan sat on the edge.

 

The next thing I knew, Dan was peeling back the covers, and by the time that registered in my brain, he was already under the blanket, cuddled into my side.

 

We were silent, listening to each other breathe. It was very peaceful.

 

A few more moments passed, and my stomach growled. Dan laughed, making me laugh.

 

"I'm hungry." I whined, making Dan smile.

 

“Hi Hungry, I'm Dan. Want me to go get food?” He started to get up, when I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head.

 

“I want you to stay here, with me.”

 

He laid back down, and smiled warmly at me. ”I love you.”

 

"How can you love me though? I'm nothing special..."

 

"There are many reasons to why I love you. You amaze me. I can be myself when I'm with you. You have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen. I love how you can say the cutest most dorky things and it never gets old. I'm at my happiest when I'm with you. I love the way you make me feel. I love the small things you do that say how much you care. I love how you always know what to say when I'm mad at you. We met for the first time and my soul saw you and kinda went 'oh, there you are, I've been looking for you'. I love you because you're my definition of perfection."

 

I nuzzled my face into his chest, remembering how we both hate our necks being touched, and mumbled a small 'I really do love you'.

 

"Y'know? I've never felt like this about someone before.. I kinda like the feeling that someone actually feels the same way about me as I feel for them. It happened in middle school once with my crush at the time, but, we were both kids then, we didn't know what love was, we didn't understand."

 

"I care more about your feelings than mine."

 

"Isn't that from American Horror Story? Way to ruin the moment, Daniel!" I playfully swatted at his chest. "We all know Tate's way more romantic than you are! And he's the ghost of a seventeen year old psychopath who rapes and murders people! How is that even possible?!"

 

"EVAN PETERS FOR THE WIN!"

 

"You're such a dork..."

 

"C'mon! I know for a fact that he's your celebrity crush too!"

 

"That has absolutely nothing to do with what I just said!" I tried to say between each laugh.

 

***Time Skip***

Dan was snoring next to me when I woke up. I reached up and kissed his cheek before getting out of bed. I stretched and walked out of the room. Nailynn and Phil were watching a movie on the T.V. Reagan was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Where’s Reagan? Didn’t she have to study?”

 

“On a date.” Nailynn lifted her head off of Phil’s shoulder.

 

“With who?”

 

“Roman. He flew all the way over here because he loves her, apparently.” She shrugged.

 

"Like, Roman-from-middle-school, Roman?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Why didn't anyone tell me?! When did he get here?"

 

"A little after Phil and I came back today."

 

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good, at least he'll be back, right?"

 

"We're not sure. Text Reagan and see if he's gonna come back to the flat."

 

I pulled out my phone, typing out the simple message.

 

Devany: Is Roman gonna come back to the flat later?

 

Reagan: Yeah. Why?

 

Devany: Because I missed him when he arrived. I haven't seen him in 5ever!

 

Reagan: What?

 

Devany: Nevermind. Just make sure he comes back, and if he doesn't he better have a really good excuse.

 

I turned off my phone and put it back into my pocket, turning to look at the movie scenes passing on the screen.

 

"What are you watching?"

 

"Mary Poppins."

 

"Oh, okay. I'm just gonna go lay back down with Dan, watch AHS. See ya."

They both waved, their eyes still glued to the screen.

 

I went into mine and Reagan's room, closing the door to get changed. I rummaged through my dresser on the right side wall, pulling out two adult sized onesies; [a TARDIS one for me and Dan's Totoro one](http://www.polyvore.com/watching_american_horror_story_with/set?id=141936952). I gently shook Dan’s shoulder after I changed, waking him up.

 

“Want to watch some AHS with me?” I asked.

 

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Can we cuddle?"

 

"Yes, we can cuddle." I rolled my eyes. Looking at him, he did seem pretty tired. I wonder how long he had stayed up the night before...

 

I kissed his cheek, handing him his onesie, and went in search for my laptop in the lounge as he got changed.

 

***Small Time Skip***

"This part! IT GETS ME EVERY TIME."

 

We had started the whole series from the beginning, and now we were nearing the end of season one. We had gotten to the part where Tate is facing Violet and telling her that she was dead, and could never leave the Murder House.

 

Tate: "I tried to make you throw them up. You threw up some, not enough. You took so many Violet. You died crying. I held you. You were safe. You died... loved."

 

Violet had swallowed many pills, attempting suicide. Tate didn't want her to know, so he devised a plan to 'end it all' together by taking a very strong pill, describing it as 'romantic' and 'like Romeo and Juliet'.

 

God, how I love this show.

 

***Time Skip***

We had almost made it to season two; one episode left, when Dan fell back to sleep.

 

I got the next episode ready to be played, and closed my laptop, cuddling into Dan, wrapping my arms around his waist, all while becoming the 'big spoon' as some people may call it. Which was a little difficult because we had such a massive height difference. He was at least a whole foot taller than me, maybe more.

•••••••••

 

 


	8. Nailynn's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read it on Tumblr! www.thedramageeksstuff.tumblr.com/tagged/the-phanfiction

“A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down!” I screamed the lyrics as Phil tried pulling me into his lap to cover my mouth with his hands.

 

Finally, I gave in and let him pull me down. He smiled, shaking his head as he laughed. I giggled with him and rested my head in his lap. He played with my hair, moving it out of my face. “Why are you so energetic?” he questioned.

 

I smiled and shrugged, “It’s a mask.”

 

He raised an eyebrow, “And what is this 'mask' covering?”

 

I closed my eyes, feeling my smile fade. “Just… who I am, actually. And… a few scars.”

 

I still had my eyes closed, but I could feel Phil shaking his head. “You’re beautiful, Nailynn,” he said.

 

I opened my eyes and smiled again. He didn’t ask me about my depression- or my scars. I silently thanked him before saying, “You are, too.”

 

He rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss my nose. I smiled as he turned his direction back to the movie. I started singing again, trying to be as loud as possible.

 

He put his hands over my mouth and shushed me. “Devany and Dan are probably trying to sleep,” he said.

 

I pouted, “But sleep is so lame!”

 

“Would you be quiet?” he laughed.

 

“Never!”

 

He rolled his beautiful eyes and said, “So… I was checking out your old Facebook pictures the other day, and I came across one from the seventh grade.”

 

My heart dropped when he said that. “And…?”

 

“You looked like a lion with your hair down, you know that?” he began chuckling.

 

My cheeks burned bright. “No! Delete that from your memory. You never saw it…”

 

He smiled, “With your large curls…”

 

I groaned, rolling onto my side, as though in agony. “No… I hated seventh grade.”

 

He smiled and began playing with my hair, “I’ve always loved your hair…”

 

I smiled as he continued playing with the loose curls. “I’ve always loved your face, but.. You know, whatever.”

 

Phil chuckled and placed a kiss on my neck, causing me to shiver. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest, leaning against Phil. He grabbed my hand and ran his thumb over my knuckles in a comforting way.

 

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. Reagan was texting me.

 

Reagan: what are some good movies?

 

Nailynn: IDGAF, I’m kind of with Phil right now.

 

Reagan: do you have condoms?

 

Nailynn: fuck you. We’re not having sex.

 

Reagan: Good. Anyway, good movies? Don’t you have Fandango?

 

Nailynn: no. I don’t. Why do you need good movies? Wait.. don’t you have Fandango?

 

Reagan: Okay, I may have forgotten to get it last time I was on the app store. Didn’t you go on Fandango when we were at Nando’s?

 

Nailynn: whatever.

 

I checked Fandango really fast and named the first movie I saw.

 

Nailynn: Fifty Shades Of Grey.  
  


Reagan: dude, fuck no. There’s porn on the internet better than that. It’s more like fifty shades of BDSM. Next.

 

I checked again,

 

Nailynn: Mockingjay.

 

Reagan: Oh yeah! ok, thanks

 

Nailynn: Dick.

 

I tossed my phone gently on the ground and scooted closer to Phil, looking up to meet his eyes.

 

[He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.](http://media1.giphy.com/media/r3W4BgaluU9ws/200_s.gif) I kissed him back. His arm wrapped around my waist and we adjusted so he was practically laying on top of me. He held his hands on my hips and my arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers tugging gently on his black hair.

 

“Stop!” shouted Devany as she walked into the room.

 

Phil pulled away from me and looked away, smiling softly. I looked back at the television and smiled, “Sorry, Lewey.”

 

“Shut up. I hate you. Fuck you,” she said. “I’m making hot chocolate, do you want some?”

 

“Fuck yeah! Make me a sandwich, too, woman,” I said, smiling.

 

“Hell no.”

 

 


End file.
